RWBY: Jaune and the Soul Phantom
by NAVYSEALELITE
Summary: Jaune Arc is banished from death after he dies in a huge battle between Salem and Lionheart at Haven academy. Jaune gets connected with a Soul Phantom Horrus and gains new supernatural powers, but can he compromise with Horrus and control his powers for good? (This is heavily inspired by Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War, so if you don't like that don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Jaune and the Soul Phantom Chapter 1

Jaune Arc. The blonde headed boy laid in a field of dead bodies and blood everywhere from the battle that took place several hours ago preventing an attack on haven academy. He laid there knowing that was going to pass soon but knowing that Ruby and her team and his two other comrades have fled into hiding and are safe is good enough for him and know's that they will fix this. His minds wonder to Pyrrha and why he couldn't have been stronger to go and fight Cinder instead of her. He looks up into the sunsetting sky and says to himself "If there is two thing I could have is to be powerful, but also have Pyrrha." Then he takes his last breath and goes peacefully. Jaune wakes up in a different world, a much darker world that feels empty. He yells "Hello!" No answer from anyone. He sees a glimpse of light that looks very far away but is still attainable, so he sprints towards it as fast as his feet could carry him. Suddenly, he starts hearing the voice of a man telling him "I can give you power since we're connected now. Jaune stops in his tracks and turns around to see a shadow, but a different shadow that doesn't resemble his from the light. "Who are you?" Jaune asks. I am a Soul Phantom I was created by the Gods to connect to someone's soul to make them powerful. Even if this is true then where am I? " You're in the Soul plane of existence. "How come you don't reveal yourself to me? Jaune then gasps at the sight to be held. The Shadow that he was talking to rises and walk towards him slowly then reveals itself to be a mere image of him but with grey short hair with a 5'o clock beard and has a black aura around him. "I know you're shocked that I look like you, but I am apart of you with just an older and experienced look. Jaune then asks. "How do I get or we get out of here?" "Leave that to me" The Soul Phantom grabs Jaune's head with both hands and suddenly everything turns to black.

Jaune wakes up from the deep slumber and notices that he is not in pain and all the wounds have healed. Jaune stands himself up and grabbing his sword and shield off the ground and sees that the equipment is still usable. The Soul Phantom comes out and talks to Jaune. "First I need to teach you how to use your new powers which has limitless possibilities into obtaining what you want." "Wait!" Jaune interrupts. "What's your name?" "Horrus." "You see those White Fang members over there across the battlefield?" "Yeah." "Use your new power to control one of them and interrogate him." "Okay" Jaune feels really different than he did before dying. Jaune rushes over to the four members and shield bashes one them and uses his sword to cut the head off the one next to him. Both have guns, but Jaune uses his powers to teleport to one of them and stabs his sword through his heart and then throw a dagger at the third guy and goes to the head. He sees the fourth member run away but he runs after him and tackles him and puts somehow like he already knew how to do this but he puts both of his hands on the White Fang member's head and he sees Horrus just like how Jaune did and Horrus and Jaune say in unison. "You will obey!" Horrus and Jaune see into his mind and see who runs and calls the shots in the White Fang. After seeing that Jaune and Horrus killed the man.

Jaune walks over to some large crates and sits on them pondering what just happened and what will happen. " Look I know this doesn't seem right about how you have all these powers but trust me it will come and you will get your vengeance." Jaune then gets up and starts walking plotting his next move with Horrus.


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Jaune and the Soul Phantom

Since Jaune and Horus know that Adam is the head of the White Fang, they must build an army with the Soul power. First, is to figure out the chain of command, and recruit from bottom to top. Jaune summons Horus for a brief meeting. "Hey, Horus how do we figure out who is in command?" Horus walks over to Jaune face-to-face and puts his hands on his eyes "I gift you vision of the Soul Realm." Jaune can now see people from a long distance away and identify them easily. "Horus, where should we go since Haven has fallen?" "I think we need to start out small and build up slowly than trying to take back Haven from Salem. We need to find smaller places to take over and gain some allies and build an army with the Soul power." Horus went back to Jaune and so they went on a quest to find smaller villages to take back from Salem in Anima.

Jaune and Horus sent their sights on Sleaxeah. In the middle of their travel to Sleaxeah Horus decides to teach Jaune a new skill in taming and breaking Grimm. "Jaune you see that Ursa over in the woods to the left of the walking path?" "Yeah!" "I'm going to teach you a new skill on breaking and taming Grimm to do your will." "Wait, wait a minute I have one problem with me of this. Yeah it's great I'm alive again, and try to save everyone from all this, but why me? Why do I have all these powers and who are you actually?" Horus looks at Jaune perplexed about the question thrown at him. " I was a servant to Salem many, many years ago and was created by the dark God Zel and I had a family once, but Salem took them from me and I want nothing but vengeance against her for what she did, Me and you are one in the same, we lost somebody that we loved." Jaune runs to the Ursa and stabs his sword in its foot to pin it and takes his hands and pushes them on Ursa's face "you are mine." The Ursa backs away and trembles to Jaune being obedient to him. Jaune mounts up on the Ursa and heads to Sleaxeah.

Upon arrival, Jaune sees that Sleaxeah is fully taken over by the White Fang as expected, but with some espionage, he can find out who is the lieutenant's and gain their control. Jaune and Horus find out who is the lieutenants of Sleaxeah after hours of interrogating people. Indie, Zure, and Sas and the regional leader Maru. "I say let's go for Zure first then have him call a meeting to stab Indie and Sas in the back for us to come in the middle of the fight." Jaune implies.

Jaune and Horus plan on to pounce Zure when he least expects it. They follow Zure to the fields outside of Sleaxath to tame Grimm. "Alright men, if you tame these Grimm I'll give you a hefty reward and recognition from Adam." The men try to tame the Grimm, but what they don't expect is Jaune to show up. Jaune uses his Soul ability to teleport near one of the men and stabs him in the back. And everyone sees it and a couple runs away from what has been witnessed. "Hey!" Zure says. "Whoever you are, you will be killed and I'll have your hands and head for a trophy." Jaune and Zure lock weapons for a fearsome battle to take place. Jaune leaps over him and something happens a feeling of violence and hatred so great that he can't control it and discovers that he has two new weapons in Soul form, a mace and a bow and arrow. Jaune uses the bow and arrow to kill two White Fang members with only three remaining and was surrounded by Beowulf, but Jaune calls in his Ursa to kill the Beowulf's. "How have you broken a Grimm to do your will?" "You'll find out soon" Horus can be seen through Jaune but this time Horus doesn't look like Jaune, but a very scary image of a ghostly man. All the men run including Zure, but what he doesn't know is how fruitless it is to run from the specter and Jaune shoots his bow and arrow into his foot and grabs his head with his hands " You will serve me now." "I serve you Soul Phantom," Zure says with utter obedience to him. Jaune commands him to stab the other two lieutenants in the back during a meeting at nightfall.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: Jaune and the Soul Phantom Chapter 3

Horus and Jaune are done planning for the take over of this region, but Jaune has to ask Horrus something to get this burden off of him. "Horus what happened to me while in the middle of the battle?" "What do you mean?" "The part where I had extreme hatred and anger like I needed to be evil or something" "That's one thing you have to watch for Jaune is that if you don't keep the powers in check you do become evil, no different than Grimm." Jaune looks at Horus with a distrustful look. "Why did you leave that part out Horus?" "Because when I told people that in the beginning they don't accept the power or squander it for nothing you don't understand you're the hope that this world has long needed in a very long time." "What else is there that I need to know?" "There is this ability that no one has ever done, but it is you actually become a creature of Grimm from the Soul realm, but this is more of a legend than anything else." Jaune looks at Horus being reassured about the powers that he posses. "We leave in a couple hours Horus, if we are successful in all of this, this will rally people to fight in our army."

Jaune and Horus go to the meeting with all three lieutenants in the same area in the middle of Sleaxeth where there are tents and little wooden buildings. Jaune waits on the top of one of the buildings and sees into the Soul Realm to see who is Zure's followers. As Jaune can see there is a pit of people shoulder to shoulder while the three lieutenants are at the front talking. While Indie and Sas were giving their speech Zure finds the right opportunity to interrupt. "Everyone listen! These two have done nothing but bring harm to us and have done nothing to get us closer to our goals as Fanaus, and so I found someone better who can. These two are traitors to us!" Zure got his weapon out and tried to fight both of them and all of Zure's followers fought everyone else making it a giant moshpit. Jaune uses his Soul powers to shoot an arrow to make it explode and uses his teleport ability to get into the fight. Jaune uses Soul Light to blind everyone in the area. He tries to keep control of his powers and so he fights in the moshpit killing a few people then shifting his focus to Indie and Sas. Zure has Sas busy for the moment and will fight Indie. Jaune runs to Indie, but Indie tries to hit him but is blocked by is sword and Jaune kick her in the stomach. Indie uses her weapons gun form to shoot at him but his sword has a shield form and blocks all projectiles shot at him. He uses this to his advantage and hurls the shield at her and she is hit in the leg making it hard to get up. Jaune puts his hands on her face "you are a minion to me." I serve you Soul Phantom." Jaune walks over to Zure seeing that Sas is defeated with anything left to give and Jaune repeats the process for what was done. Jaune forms a crowd with all of the followers to make a speech. "Today is a great day to be apart of this revolution of everyone trying to obtain peace! Tomorrow we set our eyes on the fortress in this village and will claim it and have Salem know fear for the first time."


End file.
